Episode 128
Noeline is relieved to find that Judy got the money through to the kids. Gail gets a frosty reception in the rec room, which forces Judy to stand up for her. Doreen follows Judy out of the rec room and finds her crying: she knows that Judy is angry with herself for weakening and handing over the money which was supposed to be for her escape. Vera complains to Erica about the working conditions at the factory, but when she finds out Vera means for the officers not the prisoners, she tells Vera that complaints should be in writing. The women torment Gail with a chant of "Baby Basher" and Judy steps in again, before the officers finally break up the gathering. Gail asks Noeline to explain who this Bea is the women keep mentioning, and their threats that Bea will be saving Gail for herself until she gets out of solitary. The women have no work at the factory when the delivery company lets them down. Doreen finds out from Kay that the delivery contract will soon be put out to tender. Kay persuades Margo to accept a $20 bet. Paul goes to meet Tony on his release from the prison farm. Tony seems very jumpy after his time in prison. He goes to see Sally, but her mother tells him she has moved to Sydney. Lizzie has taken over the press temporarily, but is glad to hand it over to Noeline. Judy tells Doreen that she can help to get Kevin the delivery contract if she finds out the lowest bid in the tender so that Kevin can undercut it. Unfortunately, Doreen tells this to Lizzie in the rec room when the women return from the factory and Noeline's ears are flapping. Judy warns Gail not to trust Noeline, but when Gail finds a gruesome collage on the inside of her cell door of what the women thinks he has done, she ignores Judy's advice and asks Noeline what to do. Noeline tells her she can get protection if she gives the officers useful information: for instance, about Doreen... Erica invites Andrew to a meeting of the Prison Reform Group. Gail goes back to her cell and finds it wrecked, so she tells Jim she's taken enough and has some interesting information for the Governor. Erica promises her protection, but tells her she did not have to offer information to get it. Doreen is called to see Erica, but she is able to deny that she has done anything wrong (as yet). When Erica lets her go with a warning, she accuses Noeline of lagging so she could get on the work scheme in Doreen's place, but Lizzie suggests the lagger might have been Gail as they know she'd also been to see the Governor. Paul tells Meg he will sacrifice anything to secure Tony's future. After he gives her a lift home from the PRG meeting, Erica accepts Andrew's invitation to dinner the following day. Paul tells Noeline he has recommended her for a trial on the factory scheme. Kay makes Doreen go into the store room with Vince to get materials so that Margo isn't disturbed listening to the racing results. Vince locks the store room door and makes it obvious that he wants Doreen to have sex with him . Next Episode Episode 129 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes